


the day lily evans died.

by ioveblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, F/M, Other, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ioveblack/pseuds/ioveblack
Summary: an account of october 31st of 1981 from the view of Lily Evans Potter
Relationships: Harry Potter & James Potter, Harry Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 8





	the day lily evans died.

**Author's Note:**

> okay omg this is like my first one shot ever I apologize it's so short, but I hope you guys like it!

October 31st of 1981 was different for everyone. For most, it was a day to celebrate, to have fun, dress up, get free candy even if they had no idea of the origin behind it, it was just something to take their minds off of life and something fun to do. It wasn't like that for the Potter family living in Godric's Hollow though.

No matter how much Lily Potter tried to get into the Halloween spirit and help their 1 year old child and her husband have fun, there was this certain fear in the back of her mind and she had an eerie feeling about this night. She brushed it off, thinking she was being paranoid and crazy and put on a smile and entered the living room where she saw her husband, James making puffs of smoke from his wand to entertain their son, Harry. 

She smiled at him but he noticed something was wrong, as he always does. She sighed and came over and picked up Harry from him and she felt scared again, she had the sudden feeling that someone was staring at them. James of course noticed something was wrong and he tried to comfort her when they heard the door crash open.

James frantically told her to take Harry and go and hide while he went to face the "person", if you can still call him that, at the door while forgetting his wand. 

Lily starts panicking and runs upstairs and hides in Harry's nursery and puts him in the crib. She tries to do everything to lock the door and block anyone from coming in and isn't stopping until she hears the curse. The killing curse. The whole house is filled with a deadly green light and she hears a thump. All she knows is that her husband is dead.

She starts screaming, she isn't in her senses at the moment. These past few months have been torture, knowing this could happen, and now it did. Her worst nightmare. Even if she somehow managed to survive, she'd have to raise Harry without James. Without her life partner, her soulmate. She felt a big pain in her chest. Almost as if someone was stabbing her. 

The only thing that mattered now was her son, she made sure to try to the him how loved he was but was afraid she was coming off as panicked. The door of the nursery quickly burst open and their imposter told her to get aside. Gave her a chance to live for he was only targeting the small 1 year old boy. 

She refused, she wasn't going to let him kill the second love of her life even if it meant dying. Dying would be nice, she thought, she could caring, stop the pain, stop everything. But she knew she was being too selfish, what would Harry do without her? She was his only parent left.

Then she heard that curse again, and got scared again. Oh god, did he kill Harry?, she thought. But no, it wasn't Harry. It was her. 

And in the blink of an eye, a wave of the wand, and a green flash, Lily Evans Potter was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any requests for more one shots (or even full fanfics), then leave them in the comments! It can be literally any ship from the marauders era I ship almost everyone


End file.
